


Dinner

by iamD_and_idontshipiyatch



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, gender neutral reader, i mean i think it works for any gender??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamD_and_idontshipiyatch/pseuds/iamD_and_idontshipiyatch





	Dinner

"Eric Northman, you are such a baby." 

Meeting familiar icy blue eyes, you grinned and playfully rolled yours.

"Oh don't you glare at me, I was out all day, I'm tired."

Crossing his arms, the tall Viking watched you flop down on the couch with a displeased frown he didn’t bother to hide.

Feeling your resolve shrink seeing him so bothered, you groaned. 

"Alright fine, I'll stay up with you but let me eat first or there's no way in hell I'll last the night." 

Seemingly happy with the decision, Eric offered you a sly grin before swiftly scooping you up in his arms, causing you to let out a very elegant high pitched scream that he had the audacity to laugh at. 

Playfully flicking his cheek in revenge, you didn't protest when he gently set you down on one of the stools of your kitchen.

Eyeing him dubiously, you asked, "You're gonna cook?" 

"I'm faster than you, darling,” he answered, nonchalant as he started fixing you dinner. 

"But human food is gross to you," you pointed out, lazily resting your head in the palm of your hand.

Eyes curiously following  him moving around the kitchen, you added, "You could've ordered take out." 

"In this area? Honey, you're not in a big city anymore," he chuckled but a serious expression suddenly shadowed his face as he glanced in your direction. "Do you miss it?"

Twiddling with a rogue strand of hair  you took a moment before answering 

"Yeah, I guess I do. Didn't think it'd catch up to me so fast though." 

Your light tone failed to hide the unusual nostalgia washing over you and Eric must have sensed it as you barely had time to blink and he was by your side, his right hand gently curling around your waist.

Cocking an eyebrow up toward the familiar iced stare, you gave him a reassuring smile and opened up your legs to welcoming him closer. 

“Where would you like to go?” he asked, sensing the light press of his fingers through the fabric of your shirt as he pulled you closer to him, “I will take you anywhere, just name it." 

Tucking your hands on the small of his back, you rested your chin on his chest and looked up, eyelashes batting as a grin tugged at your lips.

“I know you will and the world's a big place and there's a lot I want to see." Pausing, you made sure to lock eyes with him before continuing. "But first, would you take me home? Your home." 

Holding your breath, you saw his eyes widen in surprise, waves of satisfaction lapping at your heart seeing the pleased expression blooming on his face at your request.

“Home it shall be,” he smiled before pecking you on the lips.

You felt his left hand moving up your thigh but leaned back, playfulness on the edge of your lips and pointed at the oven, thoroughly enjoying his frustrated groan as he went back to cooking for you. 

“Stop complaining you get to eat me after.”

He laughed at your comment, the sound curving your lips into a smile as you took out your phone and started looking at the flights to Sweden.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
